<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Up II by Spield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199722">Picking Up II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield'>Spield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating stage, F/M, Sarada's a precarious child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... you're dating my mom." </p>
<p>Sarada and Kakashi have a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Up II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re dating my mom.”</p>
<p>Kakashi looked up from his book - hidden behind a newspaper, of course, sensitive sensibilities and all that - to meet the curious eyes of Uchiha Sarada.</p>
<p>They were out in the park in Sakura’s hometown where the mother-daughter duo decided to spend their summer. It’s a bit aways from Konoha, just a boat ride away from Mizu but the weather in Uzushio’s the best of both worlds.</p>
<p>And if Kakashi happened to take a long-overdue vacation in one of its many beaches, who could blame him?</p>
<p>“Well, that depends. What did she tell you?” Kakashi asked. Sakura and he have been sort-of dating - what were they? 15?- for months now but he hadn’t gotten around to asking about Sarada’s reaction. He didn’t want to overstep.</p>
<p>Sarada blinked, looking uncannily like her father.  “Can you make it official after a month?”</p>
<p>Kakashi patted the space beside him. The bench was worn down, its paint flaking from the sea air. Sarada sat gracefully and turned to him.</p>
<p>“Why a month?”</p>
<p>Sarada fiddled with the hem of her orange shirt - must be a gift from Naruto, although the design screams Hinata. “I’ll be graduating then. I know I’m the best but…”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course.” Kakashi nodded.</p>
<p>Part of the reason Sakura and Kakashi hadn’t made it public yet was to avoid people from thinking that he’d given Konoha Gakuen’s top graduating student advantage because he was dating her mom.</p>
<p>Nevermind that he and Sakura started ~dating~ after Sarada moved up a grade and started learning under Tenzou. Or, that Kakashi had filed his resignation letter a month prior.</p>
<p>Sarada nodded, satisfied, before jumping off the bench, her slippers creating a tiny crater of sand. She shot him a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Are you escorting my mom to my dad’s wedding? Can I have a little brother?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me some thoughts and love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>